


Pressure

by damnmysterytome



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied poly relationship, canonish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick noticed that the only time she ever seemed at ease was when they were alone, curled up in bed together. He couldn't imagine how much pressure Carol felt to keep up appearances. But he also knew that if anyone could handle this, it was Carol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

“Morgan thinks I was a cop.” Carol mumbled as she rolled over in bed when she felt it dip. Rick craned his head back to look at Carol and let out a low chuckle. 

“Is that so?” He asked, leaning down to untie his shoelaces and pull his shoes off. “Why'd he think that?” Rick asked as he rolled his neck back.

Carol sat up slowly and let out a yawn, bringing both her hands up to Rick's shoulders and kneading his flesh. Rick let out a breath through his nose, his eyes lulling shut. “He says he noticed that I'm always watching... Always ready.”

“Ready for what?” He asked. 

“To handle things.” Carol said softly, running both her hands down over his back to the hem of his shirt. She tugged his shirt out from his jeans and tugged his shirt up. Rick lifted his arms up and allowed Carol to undress him, letting his head hang as she began to rub his shoulders again. 

Rick contained his laugh as to not wake up Judith and nodded. “Well, he's right about that.”

“If Morgan can see through the sweaters...”

“Morgan is different from these people. He knows better...” Rick said, turning his head to look back at Carol. “Your cover is safe, Ms. Carol.” He grinned, having heard one of the children call her that when she handed out breakfast this morning. 

Carol playfully rolled her eyes and removed her hands from Rick's shoulders and down over his back. “Do you really think your plan is going to work? There are a lot of walkers and what you're proposing...” 

“We need to do something.” Rick said. Carol watched him for a few moments and set her hands on top of the bed. “Do you think it'll work?”

“I think we don't have a choice.” Carol watched as Rick stood to his feet and removed his jeans before collecting the clothes that had been removed and setting them down on a chair in the corner of the room. Rick walked from the chair and over to the crib where his daughter was fast asleep. “It's better than nothing.” She slid down into the bed and tugged the blanket over her chest, looking up at the ceiling.

Rick climbed into bed and looked over at Carol, holding his hands behind his head. “It'll work.” He said, but now he didn't know who he was trying to convince – himself or Carol. “How much longer you think you'll be able to wear those sweaters and play Susie Homemaker?”

“However long I need to.” Carol said, rolling over onto her side and resting her head on top of Rick's chest. Rick snorted and wrapped his arm around Carol's back, his hand resting on top of her shoulder. 

Carol's eyes opened again after a few moments and she looked up at Rick, whose eyes were wide open and staring up at the ceiling. “What else is on your mind?” She questioned.

Rick looked from the ceiling to Carol and sighed. “Daryl's still pissed at me for what I said to Deanna about not needing to go out looking for people.” He explained.

“Hmm.” Carol nodded.

“You agree with Daryl?”

“Oh, no, I am definitely on your side with this one.” Carol spoke as she rest her head on top of Rick's chest, listening to his heartbeat. “But Daryl... You noticed how out of place he felt... Then Aaron took him out... And you've seen the difference in him.” 

Rick cursed under his breath and leaned his head back against the pillow. “I'm a dick.” He mumbled.

“Daryl will see your point of view soon. He always does.” 

“Do you just know us both better than we know ourselves?” Rick asked.

Carol smiled, her eyes shut. Rick noticed that the only time she ever seemed at ease was when they were alone, curled up in bed together. He couldn't imagine how much pressure Carol felt to keep up appearances. But he also knew that if anyone could handle this, it was Carol. “Carol?”

“Goodnight, Rick.”

“But..”

“Goodnight, Rick.”


End file.
